Secret Admirer
by Buttercup1
Summary: Takeru n' Hikari find a way to get Yamato and Taichi together..(Warning: Yaoi-Taito) Hope you enjoi. This is my first ficcy x_x;


Secret Admirer  
By- Raura or 'Buttercup'  
Disclaimer n' Warning: I don't own Dejimon. Bandai and um..those important people do!   
For if I did, the Dejibois would all be mine! Haa! Well erp..this ficcy contains yaoiness(when two bois become more   
then friends). So, please don't read if that offends you. Enjoi!  
  
  
School had just let out. Reaching a tree, Takeru leaned his back against it with his hands dug into his pockets.  
Five minutes passed, which Takeru noticed by pulling his hands out of his pockets and letting eyes similar to his  
brother's,Yamato, glance down at a watch that was around his wrist. 'Wish she'd hurry up..'   
And as if right on que, Hikari made her way over to him. She had obviously been running, for she was panting.  
"S-Sorry it took.. me so long..I couldn't..get..my..locker opened." she managed to get out. "Don't worry about it."  
Lips now tugged into a smile, he shifted his bookbag to the other shoulder. "Hikari..have you ever noticed something   
between my brother and your's?" He looked over at her. "Um..they don't fight anymore?" was her reponse,though it  
sounded rather like a question. "Yeah,but that's not what I'm talking about. Have you ever seen how they look at each  
other everytime they're around one another?" "Yeah..what are you getting at..?" Hikari brought a hand up,which was covered  
in an arm-length fingerless glove, to push a strand of hair which fell out of place back behind her ear. "Well..if you knew that  
two people that you were close to,really liked each other but was afraid of rejection from one another..wouldn't you want  
to help?" "Of course.." Takeru continued. "Well..I have a plan. If we can get Taichi to think that Yama has a secret admirer,  
then maybe he'd get jealous and you know..'react'. And, I already know for a fact that Yama likes Taichi." Now understanding  
this,Hikari nodded. "Good idea."  
  
The next day, Yamato was impatiently tapping the eraser-end of his pencil against the wood desk,sky blue hues glued  
on the clock. He couldn't wait to get to his locker so he could ask Taichi if he wanted to eat lunch with him. He'd meant  
to earlier,but forgot about it since the only thing on his mind was the ex-goggleboi. The bell rang, and before it could finish  
he had already scooped up his books and was out the door. He made his way to his locker,smile forming as he reached it   
and recognized the familiar face. A cheeky grin returned the blond's smile. "Heya Matt." "Hi..Tai." "I was wondering..would  
you like to eat lunch with me?" Taichi had beat him to the question. He responded with a nod and feeling his cheeks grow hot  
he turned to face his locker. Opening it and beginning to slide his books in, he stopped as he glanced at what was inside of   
the locker. He pulled out a white rose,a small card attached to the stem. Flipping the card open he first glanced over at Taichi,  
who seemed to be more shocked then he,himself was before he looked back down and read it aloud. "To Ishida Yamato with  
love. Your secret admirer." That cheeky grin reappeared back onto Taichi's face,though it didn't reach those twin chocolate  
orbs. "Ooh..Yama has a secret admirer!" "Er..let's go eat now before lunch period is over.." Replacing the rose and card  
back into his locker,Yamato put his books in his locker,grabbed out a brown lunchbag and shut it. Then the two boys headed  
for the cafeteria.  
  
After school had ended, Hikari and Takeru caught up with their two brothers who were walking next to each other.  
Takeru was the first to spot the rose gripped in Yamato's hand. He grinned over at Hikari before looking up at his brother.  
"Ooh..Yama, who gave you the rose?" But, before he could answer, Taichi spoke up. "Yamato has a secret admirer!"   
And for the next several or so minutes,Taichi went on and on about how lucky he was. Hikari glanced at her ranting brother  
then over to Takeru. Grabbing ahold of his arm,she pulled him behind a tree. "He isn't acting jealous.." "I know..maybe the next  
gift will.."  
  
It was Saturday,Yamato had planned to play video games with Taichi for the afternoon and was waiting for him to arrive.  
And then there was the knock on the door. He opened it, and noticed that Taichi was holding a teddybear which had a note  
attached to it. That same grin from the day at school had appeared on his face. Though, yet again..it never reached his eyes.  
He handed the stuffed animal over to Yama who looked at the note. 'I love you, Yamato.' Sky blu hues widened at reading that  
,hoping that this was from Taichi. He sighed reading the signature. 'From your secret admirer.' Stepping aside so his friend could  
enter, Yamato asked to be for excused for a minute and he walked into his room, placing the bear down on his desk. Returning  
to where Taichi was, he smiled. "Ready to get your butt kicked?" For the next two hours or so, they played video games.  
Of course,Yama let Taichi beat him. As Tai was getting ready to leave, he blinked as he heard something..paper rustling..outside  
of the door. "Stay here a sec',Yama." "Um..alright." Taichi walked over to the door and pulled it up slowly, only to see his  
friend's younger brother holding a gift,wrapped with a sparkled-type paper. "Takeru?" "Eep! Taichi!..Hiya!" "What are you   
doing,Tk?" "Well..um..you see..I er..found this on the ground and wanted to give it to Yamato!" "Oh..well, I was just on my  
way out..want me to give it to him?" "Sure!" With that, he thrusted the package into Taichi's hands and darted off down the  
hallway.   
  
'He sure is acting weird..' Taichi walked back to where he'd told Yamato to stay and handed him the gift. "Your secret  
admirer sentcha' another gift!" He gave it to him, but felt tears welling up in his eyes as he said that. "Sorry..Yama, hafta go!"  
The next thing Yama knew, was that Taichi ran out of the door and was gone.  
  
'It's probably one of those fangirls,stalking him or something. They don't know anything about him like I do. Whoever  
the person is shouldn't love him..because someone already does and has ever since he was eleven. Why can't I tell  
him..?' Tears were now running freely down Taichi's cheeks. He had locked himself in his room. He couldn't stand this  
whole 'secret admirer' thing..it was killing him. He wanted so badly to tell Yamato how he felt about him. How badly he  
wanted him..no..needed him.  
  
The following days, Taichi looked down..like, really depressed. He wasn't speaking much. Usually, he always had to have  
someone talking or himself doing it. Yamato was getting concerned about him. Meeting Taichi by his locker,Yama looked  
over at him. Then to try and strike up a conversation,hopefully, he put on a small smile. "How'd your test go?" Taichi's  
voice sounded distant..like a lost child's. "Alright, I suppose." He lowered his gaze to the ground,not really wanting to look at  
Yamato right now. Yamato had recieved several more gifts since the chocolates which were what the package contained.  
"Something wrong..? Taichi you don't look okay.." "No." but from the way he was acting, it was obvious that 'no' wasn't true.  
"Does it have anything to do with the secret admirer..?" Taichi looked up suddenly."I'm not jealous if that's what you're  
implying. I don't want a secret admirer." Yamato started to say something,but Taichi continued."Have you ever thought about   
how she feels? You're so cold and indifferent about it and she's trying to get through to you." "You don't even care, do you?  
You don't care if someone is in love with you, if your all they can think about and all they want to do is tell you the truth"  
Taichi stopped for a moment and silence was all the was left. He then completed his sentence. "but they're afraid that  
you'll hate them." Yamato blinked. "You don't understand, do you Yamato? I..love y-you.." Once again he could feel  
the tears waiting to be released. He turned,but before he could walk away..he was spun back around. The only thing he  
could feel now was soft lips pressed against his own and arms wrapped around him. The kiss ended, but the arms remained  
around him. "Y-Yama..?" "I love you too, Taichi.."  
  
Takeru and Hikari both grinned as they noticed their plan worked. Walking home from school, Yamato's arm was wrapped  
around Taichi's waist.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
Alriighty..this is where it ends,I suppose! Um..yeah. Please r/r! I'd be like..ever so grateful n' stuph..and please  
don't like..flame me or anythings cause this is my first ficcy ;-;  
Love you peoples, Buhbye! 


End file.
